Mr. Hackington
thumb Mr. Hackington, meist Mr. Hack genannt, ist ein verrückter Wissenschaftler/Henker und Lehrer für Naturwissenschaften an der Monster High. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in der webisode "Bad Scare Day". Synchronsprecher Im Englischen stammt die Stimme von Audu Paden. Charakter Persönlichkeit Mr. Hackington ist ein energetischer Mann (der wahrscheinlich aus Großbritannien stammt), der seinen Beruf sehr genießt. Er ist auch ein wenig verrückt, mit einer Tendenz in irres Gelächter auszubrechen. Er ist der einzige Lehrer an der Monster High mit einer Reihe von Regeln, welche die Schüler befolgen müssen, da sonst sehr harte Strafen drohen. Wenn z.B. ein Schüler 1 Sekunde zu spät kommt, beendet er den Unterricht für die ganze Klasse und holt die Stunde am Samstag nach. Er möchte auch nicht, dass seine Schüler zu viel Spaß haben, da dies seiner Meinung nach vom lernen ablenkt. Dennoch, Hackington ist ein sehr sozialer Mann der gerne sein Wissen teilt. Er ist Fakultätssponsor der für die Studenten den "Kreaturen-Beobachtungsclub" unterstützt und regelmäßig Fahrten nach unten in die Katakomben organisiert um die dort lebenden Lebensformen zu studieren. Er liebt es interessante Geschichten über seine lange Karriere und die anderen Wissenschaftler mit denen er gearbeitet hat zu erzählen, wodurch er oft die Aufmerksam keit der ganzen Klasse bekommt - nicht wie im normalen Unterricht - die Hälfte. Glücklicher Weise ist Hackington der Auffassung, dass seine Geschichten so wichtig sind, dass sie (zum Glück der Studenten) auch in Tests abgefragt werden. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass Hackington beim Erzählen einer Geschichte, an vielen Stellen sehr laut lacht und alle wissen, dass dies bedeutet, dass diese Stellen in dem Test vorkommen. Fächer * Verrückte Wissenschaften Ausbildung * Knochenbrecher-Collage - Diplom für Chemie * Institut für Dermoplastik - Master-Abschluss für Tierpräparation Beziehungen Familie Hackington's mother made an appearance in the webisode "Freakout Friday". Hackington accidentally caused her to break her back by standing on a crack. Auftritte Staffel 1 In "Bad Scare Day", Hackington served lunch in the creepeteria when Frankie Stein, who had accidentally put in her bolts wrong, making her a walking electromagnetic disaster, entered. All the iron-containing kitchenware flew right out of Hackington's hands and past him until Ghoulia Yelps fixed Frankie's bolts. In "Freedom Fight", Hackington intended to have his class dissect a number of three-eyed frogs. Lagoona Blue objected to this, believing it to be cruel. She asked Frankie Stein to create a diversion so she could steel the frogs and bring them somewhere safe. Frankie had fer left hand tickle Hackington and start an eyeball fight, bringing about a chaos that didn't end until the class was over. Hackington grudgingly accepted nothing would be cut open that day. In "Freakout Friday", Hackington was one of the many to fall victim to bad luck. In his case, he stepped on a crack, breaking his mother's back. In "Hatch Me If You Can", Hackington showed up with a cyclops assistant and a number of eggs that he distributed to couples of students with the order to take care of them for one week. If the eggs so much as showed a crack by then, the two responsible would fail the test. Peculiarly, he suggested that Lagoona and Gil would chose other partners, because "everyone knows that sea creatures are bad parents". This made the two determined to prove Hackington wrong. By the end of the week, Hackington noticed a crack in their egg and told them they had failed. Lagoona and Gil didn't understand until their egg started to shake. Hackington quickly asked his assistant where the eggs came from, to which he casually replied: "Gargoyle nest at the top of the library." The egg hatched a moment later and the gargoyle baby attacked Hackington. Staffel 2 In "Fear-A-Mid Power", Hackington sold blood sausages during a game of casketball. In "Screech to the Beach", Hackington drove the bus that brought a large portion of the Monster High student body to Gloom Beach. Upon Cleo de Nile's request he'd bring their bags into the nearby hotel where all the other students stayed, Hackington happily informed her the fearleading team would be staying a little farther away, in a badly maintained cottage. Mr. Hackington was beset by a plague of Frosch in "Queen of the Scammed". Hackington ran up the stage in "Desperate Hours" to hand Mr. Rotter a letter about Toralei Stripe's, Purrsephone's, and Meowlody's incredible math grades and their arranged trip to math camp. Muster- oder Monsterschule Mr. Hackington had his students work on a chemical experiment that required the solution to be heated slowly. Heath Burns wasn't patient enough and heated his solution faster, causing a scargoyle to appear and cover him in eyeball goo. Later, Hackington caught Howleen Wolf assaulting the Belfry Prep vampires with garlic, for which he sent her to Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood's office. Staffel 3 Mr. Hackington drove one of the buses that would take several of the students on a class trip to Monte Scarlo in "Uncommon Cold". He latter helps treats Manny in "Undo the Voodoo" along with Kindergrubber. Meta-Timeline * 11. Juni 2010: Hackington makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Bad Scare Day". * Juni 2011: Hackington makes his diary debut in [[Lagoona Blues School's Out Tagebuch|Lagoonas School's Out Tagebuch]]. * 12. Februar 2012: Hackington makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Monsterkrass verliebt". "Wusstest Du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:Verrückter Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Verrückte Wissenschaften Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Fright-On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter